


Наваждение

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Поддавшись странному порыву, Бэйн спасает Асторию Гринграсс, даже не предполагая, в какое безумие это выльется для них обоих…
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Bane
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моей доброй бете irinka-chudo, которая придала этому тексту художественности и выразительности.  
> Написано для ComaWhite к ее арту "Бэйн".

_Ты ночью сидишь при свете луны  
Над книгой своей.  
Страницы алы, а знаки черны,  
И ты всё черней.  
Сползаются тени из дальних углов  
К твоей голове,  
А я ухожу на запах костров  
По мягкой траве._

Flёur «Когда ты грустишь»

Асторию Гринграсс можно было сравнить со звездой, мерцающей в декабрьскую морозную ночь: светит ярко, красиво, но абсолютно не греет. Иногда ей и самой казалось, что от постоянных попыток сдержать эмоции и неуклонно следовать строгому этикету, привитому всем чистокровным девушкам с раннего детства, внутри нее все заледенело, да так сильно, что уже ничем нельзя растопить.

Это мало ее печалило: когда человек не знает, чего лишен, он ведь и не страдает. А потому Астория с легким презрением смотрела на хаффлпаффок и гриффиндорок, которые не стыдились сбросить под ближайшим деревом ботинки вместе с носками и, взахлеб смеясь, бегать друг за другом по лужайке возле озера. Босиком. По траве.

Какой стыд!

Один раз она все-таки не сдержалась, мельком взглянув в окно классной комнаты, и громко фыркнула, отчего профессор Бинс, не прерывая своей монотонной речи, тут же спросил:

\- Что-то произошло?

И, не дожидаясь ответа от дремавшего класса, тут же продолжил скрипуче рассказывать о первом предводителе великанов. Астория опустила глаза и исподтишка оглядела сокурсников: не заметил ли кто. Но абсолютно никого не волновало, она ли позволила себе так громко фыркнуть или кто другой, поскольку на уроках истории магии практически ничто не могло вывести студентов из сонного оцепенения, которое наступало, едва профессор Бинс начинал вещать лекции своим монотонным голосом.

Астория поправила идеально гладкие каштановые волосы и ещё сильнее выпрямила спину. Она могла поспорить на свой любимый гребень из розовой слоновой кости, что Дафна на скучных уроках перешептывается с подругами или листает под партой очередной журнал, а не сидит с королевской осанкой и не делает вид, что запоминает хоть что-то. 

Они с сестрой были настолько непохожи друг на друга и внешне, и по характеру, что дурак Нотт одно время даже дразнил их «близняшками», чем доводил Дафну до белого каления. И если Астория в силу возраста и воспитания просто старалась не обращать на его шутки внимания, сестра, в которой вечно горел бунтарский огонек, как-то, после очередной шутки, умудрилась наслать на Нотта стайку мелких черных птиц, от которых тот едва отбился. Больше шуток про близнецов они не слышали.

Конечно, было бы глупо утверждать, что Астория холодна настолько, что ее сердце не тронула первая любовь. Правда, назвать любовью то, что она молчаливо и слепо обожала Драко Малфоя, было несколько неправильно. Это была та самая безответная влюбленность, с которой сталкивалась почти каждая девочка, начиная от пяти лет и заканчивая тем возрастом, о котором уже стыдно говорить. 

Драко Малфой оказался практически идеальным объектом для воздыхания: чистокровный, красивый, холодный. Практически как сама Астория. И хотя сама она не считала приличным думать о себе в подобном ключе, природная гордость и тщеславие изредка прорывали брешь в ее закрытых ото всех мыслях и нашептывали на ухо, что Астория - одна из самых красивых и завидных невест во всей Англии. 

К сожалению (а может, и к счастью), Драко совершенно не обращал на нее внимание. Да и как он мог заметить Асторию, если та практически не выказывала свой интерес к нему, боясь подвергнуться насмешкам сестры? Ей было достаточно сидеть в самом дальнем углу гостиной с книгой на коленях, чтобы изредка бросать из-под полуопущенных ресниц взгляд на его статную фигуру. Драко всегда разговаривал лениво, растягивая слова, но достаточно громко для того, чтобы Астория услышала каждое его колкое замечание или надменную шутку. Ей никогда не находилось места возле камина, где над словами Драко повизгивала от смеха Пэнси Паркинсон. Вульгарная, с крупными чертами лица, которые делали ее похожей на мопса, Пэнси вызывала у Астории легкое презрение. Легкое ровно до той степени, до какой позволяется юным чистокровным волшебницам презирать окружающих.

Так она и жила в безмерной холодности и спокойствии, переходя с курса на курс и не особо заглядывая в будущее, зная, что решение относительно ее дальнейшей жизни после окончания школы все равно примут родители. Это Дафна порывалась устраивать небольшие бунты, громко возражая отцу с матерью за семейными обедами или тайком покупая огненный виски в Хогсмиде, чтобы распить его в чисто мужской компании сокурсников. Астория не понимала этих ее поступков, они казались смешными и ребяческими, словно сестра хотела что-то доказать всему миру. Вряд ли только понимая, что именно. 

Иногда ей казалось, что внутри нее живет глубоко разочаровавшаяся в жизни женщина, прожившая более сотни лет и осознавшая, что уже ничто не сможет тронуть ее сердце или хотя бы удивить. В такие моменты ей отчего-то становилось немного обидно за себя, но Астория в очередной раз предпочитала не замечать досадное жжение, тянувшееся от груди прямо к желудку, как и не хотела думать, что сама виновата в том, что жизнь у нее серая и унылая, как застоявшееся болото.

А потом наступила война.

***

Говорят, что перед лицом опасности в человеке просыпаются некие скрытые силы. Кто-то в минуту отчаяния может своими руками снести дверь с петель, кто-то в панике перелезет через высокую гладкую стену, а Астория в приступе страха бросилась спасать того, кто был абсолютно к ней равнодушен.

Она бы так спокойно и ушла со всеми слизеринцами к Выручай-комнате, чтобы покинуть школу, уже начавшую сотрясаться от первых ударов армии Волан-де-Морта, если бы не увидела, что Драко Малфой отделился от толпы и в компании Крэбба и Гойла свернул в боковой коридор. 

Зачем он решил остаться? Неужели хочет поймать Поттера? 

Астория продолжала медленно шагать, глядя на идущую впереди Дафну. Та крепко сжимала в руке палочку, ссутулив от волнения плечи, но даже не оглянулась ни разу, чтобы найти в толпе младшую сестру. Как будто ей не было дела до того, спасется Астория или нет. И этот поступок словно стал последней каплей, которая пробила толстую стену, защищавшую Асторию от эмоций. Сестра ее не любила. И никто не любил.

В детстве Дафна прозвала ее «Снежной Королевой» и даже сейчас изредка поддевала этим. Так стоит ли возвращаться домой, где родители лишь мечтают о том, как выгодно отдать дочерей замуж в «правильные» семьи, а сестра считает ее бесчувственной куклой? 

Астория вдруг четко почувствовала биение собственного пульса, словно впервые осознавая, что тоже живая, из плоти и крови, как и все. Она медленно подняла ладони и с удивлением посмотрела на них, как будто увидела впервые, а затем, мало представляя последствия и поражаясь собственному безрассудству, вынырнула из толпы и устремилась в тот же коридор, где минутой ранее скрылся Драко. Щеки горели, дыхание сбилось. 

Неужели это она, та самая слизеринка, презирающая глупую смелость гриффиндорцев, сейчас отправилась в самую гущу битвы? И ради кого? Драко наверняка даже не знает, как ее зовут, но Астория продолжала бежать, отскакивая от разбивающихся под обстрелом заклинаний стекол и не особо размышляя, что будет делать дальше. 

Мужество и отвага присущи не только гриффиндорцам, просто старая глупая Шляпа из года в год навязывает всем свои стереотипы с такой убедительностью, что уже мало кто из учеников не считает всех студентов Слизерина сплошь лицемерными и хитрыми волшебниками, тайно изучающими темную магию. Какое же это огромное заблуждение!

Она так и не смогла найти Драко. Хаос, объявший Хогвартс, давил на нее со всех сторон, отчего Астория почти перестала ориентироваться. Пыль от взрывов мешала дышать, ноги разъезжались на мелком крошеве камней, а вокруг летали красные и зеленые всполохи, не давая разглядеть, где свои, а где чужие. Казалось, крикам и грохоту не будет конца. Астория не помнила, как оказалась на поляне Каменного круга, оставив позади себя и замок, и полуразрушенный школьный двор. Тихо поскуливая от страха и спотыкаясь, она дошла до ближайшего валуна и оперлась на него. 

Не вышла из нее спасительница, да и сама чуть не погибла два раза. Вот Дафна будет смеяться, когда узнает, какая у нее глупая и самонадеянная сестра. Астория с тоской посмотрела в сторону замка: часть школы горела, яркими вспышками озаряя темное ночное небо. Не было ни сил, ни желания возвращаться в этот ад. Пусть разбираются без ее никому ненужного героизма.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Астория приметила хижину лесничего, стоявшую далеко внизу, на самой границе Запретного леса. Наверняка этот остолоп сражается с каким-нибудь троллем, так что можно совершенно без зазрения совести отсидеться в его лачуге и переждать, пока все закончится. Она слишком устала от раздиравших ее эмоций, чтобы предпринять что-то более действенное. Отряхнув пыль со школьной юбки, Астория пригнулась и медленно начала спускаться по вьющейся между камней тропинке к спасительной хижине.

Ледяной голос, разносившийся, казалось, на многие мили вокруг, нагнал ее возле самой опушки Запретного леса.

\- Вы храбро сражались. Лорд Волан-де-Морт умеет ценить мужество. Я приказываю своим войскам немедленно отступить. Даю час, чтобы вы успели достойно проститься с вашими мертвецами…

Астория, затаив дыхание, слушала, как голос беспощадно ставит ультиматум Гарри Поттеру и затихает, но отголоски слов о грядущей новой битве все еще звенели в ушах. Теперь следовало срочно возвращаться в замок, пока война была временно прекращена. Добраться до того портрета и покинуть Хогвартс раз и навсегда, что и следовало сделать еще несколько часов назад, если бы не ее глупая отвага.

Она уже повернула было обратно, как вдруг почувствовала ледяной холод, стелящийся по земле и окутывающий ноги: со стороны школы бесшумно двигались дементоры, медленно отступая к Запретному лесу. Астория попятилась и чуть не споткнулась о торчащий из земли корень. Только этого ей не хватало! Прямо сейчас сюда явится сам Волан-де-Морт со своими приспешниками, а она даже не уверена, что кто-то из них успеет поинтересоваться, на чьей она стороне, прежде чем запустит в нее Авадой.

Стараясь не наступать на сухие ветки, Астория медленно начала углубляться в лес. Можно было сделать небольшой крюк, обогнув Хогвартс с левой стороны, и выйти около Черного озера. А там попробовать пройти в Хогсмид, если школьные ворота окажутся незапертыми, или же попасть в саму школу, поднявшись по склону к заднему двору. На крайний случай можно будет отсидеться в зарослях возле озера, только бы не попасться в руки Пожирателям, для которых сейчас не существовала такая привилегия, как чистота крови. 

Всего двадцать шагов, и поляны стало не видно, деревья словно сомкнулись вокруг нее плотной стеной, о чем-то перешептываясь темными ветками и жалобно постанывая скрипучими стволами. Астория замерла. В тихую, безветренную погоду все эти звуки казались ненастоящими и оттого еще более жуткими. Она не заметила, как перешла на бег. Ноги утопали в мягкой земле, словно та засасывала их, колючие ветки царапали лицо, а за спиной как будто кто-то дышал. Не заметив кусты дикого плюща, чьи ветки коварно переплелись, она запнулась и упала на землю, пребольно стукнувшись плечом о камень. 

Ее невольный вскрик, казалось, разнесся эхом по всему лесу.

\- Кто здесь? - послышался грубый голос.

Астория попыталась затаиться, но частое дыхание после бега выдавало ее с головой. Где-то недалеко зашелестели кусты, и второй, более высокий голос произнес:

\- А вдруг это Поттер?

Пожиратели Смерти. Они уже здесь. Астория попыталась осторожно встать и обогнуть камень, о который так сильно ушиблась, чтобы спрятаться за ним: с трех сторон его закрывали плотные заросли ежевичных кустов. В следующее мгновение тело Астории пронзило такой резкой болью, что она, не сдержавшись, завизжала. Кто-то громко выругался.

\- Яксли, мать твою, ты же слышал приказ Темного Лорда никого не трогать!

Астория медленно осела на землю, зажимая дрожащей рукой правый бок. На когда-то белоснежной, а теперь серой от пыли и грязи блузке быстро распускались кровавые влажные цветы. В глазах поплыли радужные круги, а в ушах послышался шум, отдаленно напоминающий топот лошади.

Из-за деревьев вышло двое явно растерянных и напуганных Пожирателей. Но не успел один из них взмахнуть палочкой еще раз, как замер с раскрытым ртом: со свистом прилетевшая стрела попала ему точно в грудь. Словно во сне Астория смотрела, как Пожиратель падает на мягкую землю, напоминая марионетку, которой обрезали удерживавшие ее веревочки. Второй волшебник молниеносно метнул оглушающим куда-то за спину Астории, но вторая стрела настигла и его. 

\- Я не потерплю вторжений волшебников в наш лес!

Голос, грозно прокричавший эти слова, был низким, бархатным и тягучим, словно сироп, но в то же время ужасающе страшным. Астория приоткрыла глаза и изо всех сил постаралась не завизжать еще раз: прямо перед ней громоздилась высокая фигура кентавра, который целился из огромного лука прямо в нее. Его темные, почти черные глаза недобро поблескивали из-под густых бровей.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, человеческая дочь?

В голову некстати пришли рассказы Дафны, которыми она любила пугать девчонок после отбоя: о коварных русалках, увлекающих на дно озера всякого, кто ночью рискнет подойти к берегу, о блуждающих огоньках, заводящих смельчаков в самые дебри леса. И о кентаврах. Жестоких существах, ненавидящих людей и, по словам Дафны, насилующих молодых девушек. 

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептала она, захлебываясь беззвучными рыданиями, - пожалуйста, не убивайте меня… Я не хотела приходить в ваш лес!

Она судорожно вздохнула и, словно надеясь, что это как-то поможет, добавила:

\- Меня зовут Астория Гринграсс.

Он с минуту о чем-то размышлял, глядя прямо ей в глаза, а затем склонил голову и опустил лук.

***

Марс, обычно тусклый и едва заметный, сегодня горел так же ярко, как и Юпитер. 

Бэйн смотрел на них, не мигая, и тяжелые мысли не давали ему покоя. Они с братьями сделали все, что могли, даже нарушили собственные правила и помогли людям, так отчего же небесные знаки опять предвещают беду? А может, он просто разучился их толковать? Флоренц всегда безошибочно разгадывал предначертания звезд, но Флоренца с ними не было. Даже развязавшаяся магическая война не являлась поводом, чтобы простить этого предателя и позволить ему вернуться в общину. А самое печальное было в том, что Флоренц и не собирался к ним возвращаться.

Бэйн с досады стукнул кулаком по дереву. В Хогвартсе им делать больше нечего, дальше волшебники сами разберутся. Он велел Магориану уйти вместе со всеми и не вмешиваться в предстоящие события, а сам сбежал со склона и направился через лес в сторону Черного озера. В этот час ему хотелось побыть одному.

Однако не успел он пройти и половины пути, как услышал крики. И вот теперь, стоя возле двух убитых волшебников, Бэйн с нескрываемым презрением смотрел на человеческую дочь, которая сидела, съежившись, и тихо умоляла его о пощаде. Как же все-таки смешны эти люди! Они чувствуют себя всесильными и могущественными лишь благодаря волшебным палочкам в руках, а на деле слабы и беспомощны, точно слепые крольчата.

Бэйн уже решил было, что не станет ее трогать, как вдруг почувствовал терпкий металлический запах. Пальцы девчонки, крепко сжимавшие бок, были измазаны липкой кровью, под светом звезд, пробивавшемся сквозь плотные кроны деревьев, блестевшей темным глянцем. Она внезапно тихо застонала и завалилась набок, потеряв сознание.

Он не мог ей помочь. Он не хотел ей помогать.

И все же Бэйн подхватил Асторию на руки и зашагал через лес, прижимая к груди драгоценную ношу. От человеческой дочери пахло не то кровью, не то каменной пылью Хогвартса, но ее волосы издавали слабый аромат ландышей, робко цветущих ранней весной. Ядовитых, но прекрасных.

Нельзя было нести ее в общину. Бэйн и так осознавал, что нарушает правила, которые были установлены еще его предками, а уж делать это открыто ему и вовсе претило. Он и сам не до конца понимал, что дернуло его вдруг броситься спасать Асторию. Возможно, это все влияние полыхавшего алым цветом Марса? 

Проще всего было отнести ее в Хогвартс и забыть обо всем, но кровоточащая рана на боку оказалась слишком глубокой, за время пути девчонка могла и умереть. И это еще один минус волшебникам: обладая такой огромной магией, они используют ее, чтобы убивать и калечить своих же собратьев. Он никогда не мог этого понять.

Свернув на небольшую поляну, Бэйн осторожно положил человеческую дочь на плоский камень, поверхность которого густо затянул серый сухой мох. Недолго думая, разорвал ее блузку и стащил намокшую ткань с худого тела, а затем с легкостью оторвал оставшийся относительно чистым кусок материи и начал туго бинтовать рану. 

Ее светлая кожа, словно светившаяся в темноте, оказалась удивительно мягкой, точно сотканной из шелка. Бэйн не заметил, как зачарованно провел по ней испачканными пальцами. Его руки, такие грубые и мозолистые, еще никогда не касались ничего подобного. Астория безмолвно лежала перед ним, хрупкая, беззащитная. Густые волосы волнами рассыпались по камню, из чуть приоткрытого рта донесся тихий стон.

Где-то вдали заухала сова, и Бэйн шумно выдохнул, приходя в себя. Бережно подхватив ее, он зашагал к выходу из леса, напряженно вслушиваясь в обманчивую тишину. Этой ночью шансы встретить новую опасность или собственную смерть были велики как никогда.


	2. Chapter 2

_Он стал моим наваждением,  
Тенью в каждом моём сновидении,  
В каждом зеркале отражением,  
Самым тайным моим откровением,  
Он оставил меня в невесомости,  
Вне запретов, табу и условностей,  
Разнёс вдребезги купол скромности  
И загладил в душе все неровности…_

Flёur «Неверная»

\- Асти, ну ты и дура!

Дафна сидела на ее кровати и с презрением перекатывала тонкими пальцами пустые пузырьки для зелий, которые сестра еще не успела сложить в чемодан. Астория молча указала на них палочкой, отчего те тут же взвились в воздух и заняли положенное им место возле школьных учебников.

\- Возвращаться в школу, которую даже не восстановили до конца! - продолжала Дафна, в тоне которой явственно проскальзывали материнские нотки, будто она лишь повторяла ее слова, не имея при этом собственного мнения. - Не лучше ли, раз тебя так раздирает продолжить учебу, отправиться в Шармбатон? По крайней мере, там будет гораздо приятнее, чем в развалинах Хогвартса.

\- Не думаю, что тебя так интересует, где мне будет приятнее.

Астория махнула правой рукой в сторону чемодана, и застежки сами защелкнулись, словно произнося последнее, решающее слово в пользу ее выбора. 

\- И как только отец поддался на твои уговоры? - Дафна откинула назад светлые волосы. - Наверное, потому, что ты его любимица.

Внезапно она замолчала и с хитрой улыбкой посмотрела на Асторию.

\- А Малфой не собирается возвращаться в школу, - сказала она вкрадчиво, следя за малейшими изменениями в лице сестры.

Астория лишь мрачно улыбнулась. Она ненавидела эти игры.

\- Не вижу никакой связи. 

\- Асти, ну мне-то ты можешь признаться в том, что он тебе нравится! Я, как-никак, твоя сестра.

\- Да ну? - притворно удивилась Астория. - А я и не знала. Все думала, отчего мы должны терпеть друг друга под одной крышей, а все из-за того, оказывается, что мы - сестры.

Дафна вскочила с кровати и сделала два шага по направлению к Астории. Ноздри ее гневно раздувались.

\- Тебе после этого кентавра последние мозги отшибло, - произнесла она ядовито. - С тех пор, как тебя полуживую из леса притащило это чудовище, ты вообще словно последних чувств и эмоций лишилась, Снежная Королева!

Последние слова она выплюнула, точно ругательство.

\- Пошла вон из моей комнаты, - медленно произнесла Астория. - И, чтобы ты знала, у меня хватает чувств и эмоций, чтобы ненавидеть тебя.

Дафна открывала и закрывала рот, борясь с желание извергнуть поток новых оскорблений, но, увидев решительное лицо сестры и поднимающуюся руку с волшебной палочкой, лишь фыркнула и выскочила из комнаты, не забыв при этом громко хлопнуть дверью. Астория порывисто вздохнула и опустилась в кресло. Обессилевшая рука выронила палочку, отчего та с дробным стуком покатилась по полу.

В чем-то ее дорогая сестричка была права. После встречи с тем кентавром ей точно отшибло разум, иначе как объяснить, что все эти летние месяцы она не могла думать ни о ком, кроме него?

Это было неправильно, неестественно. И все же Бэйн (Астория впоследствии узнала его имя) все чаще появлялся в ее мыслях, превращаясь в глобальное, беспощадное наваждение. Сколько раз по ночам она взывала к голосу разума, а потом неверной рукой проводила по своей груди, спускаясь все ниже и ниже. Спустя несколько минут сбивчивое дыхание и тонкий всхлип говорили о том, что она опять не сдержалась, снова поддалась фантазиям и зову собственного тела, которое практически кричало от желания. Астория ненавидела себя за проявление подобной слабости, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Это было выше ее собственных запретов и ограничений, так тщательно воздвигаемых кирпичик за кирпичиком почти всю жизнь.

Она пришла в сознание, когда Бэйн положил ее на камень, чтобы перевязать рану, но так и не решилась открыть глаза, боясь увидеть его еще раз. Астории было настолько больно дышать, что она почти не обратила внимание на то, что лежит перед ним полуголая. В некоторых обстоятельствах стыдливость словно улетучивается, подавляемая инстинктом самосохранения. Или дикой болью.

У Бэйна были такие сильные руки, что он мог переломать Астории кости одним ударом. Однако он на удивление бережно перевязал ей бок, словно делал это не в первый раз. А затем замер над ней, едва касаясь грубыми пальцами ее волос и плеч. Даже если бы не было так больно, Астория все равно вряд ли смогла бы тогда дышать полной грудью, потому что ужас, который она испытала, затопил ее полностью, сковав по рукам и ногам. Сердце билось гулко, но как будто далеко, не в ее теле. 

А затем Бэйн шумно, словно с сожалением вздохнул и снова взял ее на руки. 

После спасения прошла пара недель, и Астория с каждым днем все четче и ярче вспоминала те события. С каждым разом все больше новых деталей вспыхивало в ее памяти, озаряя сохранившиеся образы и придавая картинкам подробности, которых она не смогла заметить тогда.

Широкая спина Бэйна, сплошь состоящая из узловатых мышц.

Тяжелые крепкие ноги, лоснящиеся под слабым светом звезд.

Безумные темные глаза, которые зорко подмечали препятствия на пути, но иногда смотрели и на нее, Асторию Гринграсс, покоившуюся в его сильных руках.

Она никогда не думала, что способна ощущать столько эмоций одновременно. Это было словно глоток ледяной воды в июльскую жару. Словно хождение босыми ногами по горячим углям.

Астория усмехнулась про себя. Теперь хождение босиком не казалось ей таким ужасным и бесстыдным, как пару лет назад. Для нее вообще больше не существовало никаких условностей и запретов. 

Как и Драко Малфоя, который исчез из ее мыслей тем же вечером, когда хмурый Бэйн передал ее на руки Хагриду в разрушенном до основания дворе Хогвартса. 

Влюбиться в кентавра - что могло быть более диким и парадоксальным?

***

Хогвартс выглядел не так ужасно, как в тот день, когда пал Волан-де-Морт, однако и прежней мощи в нем еще не чувствовалось. Возможно, дело было в полуразрушенных башнях, до восстановления которых у преподавателей и волонтеров просто пока не дошли руки, а может, в воздухе все еще витали отголоски войны, фантомно пахнувшие гарью и жуткими воспоминаниями.

Астория не хотела себе признаваться, что вернулась в Хогвартс не для того, чтобы доучиться или принять участие в восстановлении школы. Когда кареты, влекомые безмолвными скелетоподобными фестралами, медленно повезли их от станции к замку, Астория поймала себя на мысли, что не может сдержать возбуждение, охватившее ее с головы до ног. Ее потряхивало так сильно, словно било током. 

Когда вдалеке показался Запретный лес, она откинулась на спинку сиденья и обхватила себя за плечи, чтобы не поддаться соблазну и не уставиться в окно. Хотя какой в этом толк? Было бы глупо думать, что кентавры выйдут встречать вновь прибывших учеников. Астория уже жалела о решении вернуться сюда. Наверняка в Шармабатоне все ее глупые фантазии постепенно поблекли бы под влиянием новых впечатлений и волнений, однако какая-то ее часть хотела упиваться сознанием того, что где-то в окрестностях бродит Бэйн. 

И что она может с ним встретиться.

***

Не все ученики вернулись в Хогвартс. Астория незаметно оглядела стол Слизерина: с ее курса осталась лишь треть, еще меньше - с курса Дафны. При воспоминании о сестре в груди что-то болезненно сжалось. Было глупо обижаться на того, кто тебя презирал, однако, как любил говорить дедушка, «кровь не вода». Возможно, когда-нибудь они и смогут поладить между собой. Но Астория не знала, хотела бы она этого перемирия или нет.

За преподавательским столом на месте директора школы восседала профессор МакГонагалл. Место профессора Снейпа занимал профессор Слизнорт и что-то весело рассказывал Хагриду, тряся при этом рукой с зажатой в ней куриной ножкой. А рядом с ними…

Астория даже вздрогнула. И как она могла забыть, что у них в школе тоже преподавал кентавр? На прорицания она никогда не ходила, но изредка встречала Флоренца в школьных коридорах. Он всегда пугал ее своими нечеловечески голубыми глазами и большим ростом. Но теперь она смотрела на него совершенно по-другому, ведь он так сильно напоминал ей другого кентавра. Хоть и абсолютную его противоположность.

Флоренц невозмутимо стоял за столом, часть которого специально была сделана выше, чтобы не доставлять ему неудобств, однако не ел, а, скрестив руки на груди, спокойно оглядывал учеников. Встретившись глазами с Асторией, он как будто слегка кивнул. Она тут же опустила глаза. Наверняка ей просто показалось.

***

Бэйн привычно обходил свою территорию, размеренно шагая по лесу. Он любил вслушиваться в его дыхание, едва уловимое, но ощущаемое любым кентавром. Лес не только давал ему дом и защиту, он дарил ему знания. А ночной воздух, всегда свежий и острый, словно добавлял сил.

Мягкие шаги позади едва ли были слышны, но Бэйн уже натянул тетиву и резко развернулся в сторону вышедшего из-за деревьев белоснежного кентавра.

\- Неужели не узнал меня по шагам? - мягко укорил его Флоренц.

\- На всякий случай, - пробурчал Бэйн, закидывая лук за спину. 

Флоренц подошел к нему и поднял глаза вверх, глядя сквозь просвет между деревьями.

\- Сегодня особенно хорошо видно созвездие Девы.

Стояла та особенная тишина, когда было слышно каждый скрип сверчка, каждое трепетание травинки под легким дыханием леса.

\- Мерцает, будто плачет, - продолжил Флоренц, не отрываясь от созерцания двух ярких звезд, которые то вспыхивали, то гасли на бархатном черном небе. - Ты помнишь легенду о плачущей Деве, Бэйн?

\- Это все выдумки людей, - отрезал тот, но с места не сдвинулся. 

\- Однако их легенда очень красива. Много столетий назад Дева, сидящая на небесах и расчесывающая свои длинные волосы, заплакала, вспомнив о своей горькой любви. Ее слезы попали на космическую пылинку, из которой родился яркий остроконечный цветок, названный астрой.

Бэйн шумно засопел.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

\- Ничего. Я лишь вспомнил человеческую легенду.

\- Мы простили тебя после войны не для того, чтобы ты рассказывал нам выдумки глупых волшебников!

\- В каждой выдумке, - начал Флоренц, но под тяжелым взглядом черных глаз склонил голову. - Прости, Бэйн, я не хотел тебя злить. 

\- Тогда к чему все это?

Флоренц обошел его и двинулся в сторону замка.

\- Ученики возвратились в Хогвартс. И спасенная тобою человеческая дочка тоже вернулась.

Резко, словно свирепый хищник, Бэйн сорвался с места и, преградив ему дорогу, крепко схватил за плечо.

\- Если хоть кто-нибудь из наших узнает об этом, - злобно начал он, - я убью тебя, Флоренц, даже не сомневайся.

Тот лишь снисходительно посмотрел в ответ.

\- Не беспокойся, - бросил он. - Никто не узнает твоего секрета, если ты сам этого не захочешь.

С минуту они смотрели друг на друга, пока Бэйн так же резко не отпустил его. Флоренц лишь махнул хвостом и мерно зашагал по мягкой земле, постепенно скрываясь в сумраке леса. Бэйн, сжав кулаки, ударил по ближайшему дереву, отчего по стволу пошел тихий, едва слышный гул.

Он почти вытравил из себя мысли об Астории Гринграсс, которую ему не посчастливилось встретить той ночью. И вот теперь она словно вновь предстала перед ним: маленькая, хрупкая, терпко пахнущая ландышами. Бэйн никогда не представлял себе, что сможет сходить с ума при одной только мысли о человеческой женщине. Девушке. Девочке.

Ведь она была еще такой юной и молодой, что впору было считать ее ребенком. И все же он не мог забыть ослепительную белизну ее кожи, которая рождала в нем запретное желание жадно целовать ее, впитывая в себя сладкое тепло тела и горьковатый аромат ландышей. 

Бэйн крушил деревья и безжалостно топтал ссохшиеся ветки. Он неистово мчался сквозь лес в бесплодной надежде сбежать от наваждения. И все же он желал Асторию с неудержимой мужской страстью. Желал горячо, отчаянно. Он ненавидел и ее, и себя, но не мог ничего поделать, не мог избавиться от безумных мыслей, точащих его душу, словно ядовитые черви.

Нельзя покидать Запретный лес и показываться людям. Его братья все равно хотели уйти на другую территорию, подальше отсюда, так почему бы не отправиться туда прямо этой ночью? Подальше от Хогвартса, который черным маяком возвышался за кромкой деревьев и беззвучно звал к себе. 

Как жаль, что он не человек.  



	3. Chapter 3

_В его сердце стучит барабан,  
Заглушая внешние звуки,  
Заставляя в бешеном ритме  
Двигаться ноги и руки.  
Её сердце - виолончель,  
И струны натянуты в нём.  
Их то гладят, то дёргают пальцы,  
То терзают упругим смычком._

Flёur «Музыка странного сна»

После первых недель учебы в Хогвартсе у Астории наступило некоторое разочарование: словно вместо ожидаемого в подарок дорогого ожерелья под шуршащей оберткой обнаружилась скучная книга. Замок как будто действительно утратил часть своей магии, уныло глядя сквозь грязноватые окна на пожелтевшие деревья, растущие возле Черного озера. Не было привычного оживления в коридорах, портреты на стенах не делали никому замечаний и даже Пивз еще ни разу не напакостил в этом учебном году, предпочитая отсиживаться в заброшенных классных комнатах.

Астория, привычно не глядя по сторонам, спустилась в Большой Зал. Ее изначальная нервозность и оживленность сменились привычной апатией и равнодушием, словно никаких потрясений в ее жизни никогда и не происходило. Уроки были скучными, однокурсники необщительными, письма из дома приходили редко.

Бэйна она так и не увидела. Его отсутствие там, где вероятнее всего можно было встретить, подействовало отрезвляюще, словно положило конец последней надежде. На душе стало ровнее и тише. Не зря Дафна над ней смеялась, Астория и впрямь превратилась в Снежную Королеву, заледеневшую в собственном мирке, где ей было комфортно и спокойно. Ночи теперь проходили безмятежно, без ярких сновидений, от которых после пробуждения сладко тянуло низ живота, а дни текли медленно и абсолютно бесстрастно. Даже сталкиваясь на первом этаже с Флоренцом. Астория не замечала, что он очень часто смотрит ей вслед, но даже если бы и заметила, то не придала бы этому особого значения.

Красивая, бежевого окраса сова принесла плотный конверт, когда Астория ужинала. Она немного напряглась, отвязывая письмо от лапки птицы и расправляя хрусткую бумагу: обычно вся почта приходила утром, вечерние послания были редкостью.

Светлый пергамент оказался исписан тонким нервным почерком матери. Она сухо сообщала, что у них с отцом все хорошо. Затем следовал небольшой рассказ о Дафне, которая все же решилась потратить еще один год на учебу, но, конечно же, в более престижном учебном заведении, нежели Хогвартс. Миссис Гринграсс неприкрыто подчеркивала, как уважает выбор старшей дочери. Астория уже хотела было отложить скучное письмо в сторону, но последние строки заставили ее похолодеть.

_«…Твой отец на днях был на встрече с Люциусом Малфоем. Ты знаешь, что их семью недавно амнистировали, чему я несказанно рада, потому что их заточение в Азкабан было бы огромной потерей для всего чистокровного общества. Не знаю, как и сообщить тебе, но, думаю, чем раньше ты узнаешь об этом, тем будет лучше._

_Мистер Малфой и твой отец договорились о вашей с Драко помолвке перед Рождеством, поэтому, как только закончишь учебу, мы сможем сыграть свадьбу и породниться с таким замечательным семейством…»_

Дальше Астория даже не стала читать, медленно скомкав письмо в кулаке и опуская его в карман мантии. Очень хотелось сжечь написанные в нем строки и долго наблюдать за тлеющим пеплом, но при таком количестве свидетелей делать это было весьма неприлично. 

Какая насмешка - выйти замуж за Драко Малфоя! За того самого Драко Малфоя, о котором она беззвучно вздыхала украдкой, ненароком сталкиваясь с ним в школьных коридорах, и за которым с таким волнением следила на мачтах по квиддичу. Письмо в кармане казалось тяжелее камня, а в душе словно что-то оборвалось.

Плохо соображая, что делает, Астория поднялась и вышла из-за стола. Ее ухода почти никто не заметил, поскольку все до сих пор обсуждали главную новость, прочитанную утром в «Ежедневном Пророке»: предстоящую свадьбу Гарри Поттера.

***

Конец сентября выдался холодным. Черное озеро по ночам возле берега уже покрывалось едва заметной корочкой льда, а на опавших, но еще плотных листьях начинал появляться тонкий белесый узор изморози.

Несмотря на поздний час, Астория беспрепятственно вышла из замка и зашагала в темноту. В школьной мантии было очень холодно, но еще холоднее было на душе. Астории казалось, что судьба просто насмехается над ней, ехидно подбрасывая подарок в виде свадьбы с Драко, который ей был уже не нужен. Дафна не упустит своего шанса и начнет постоянно поддевать ее по этому поводу, а родители будут очень счастливы отдать Асторию в такое благородное семейство, мало заботясь о настоящем счастье младшей дочери.

Углубившись в мрачные мысли и отчаянно себя жалея, Астория не заметила, что ушла со школьного двора. Очнулась она лишь на тропинке, криво уходящей вниз к самому краю Запретного леса. Ощущение дежавю накрыло Асторию. Она будто вновь попала в тот самый роковой день. В ночной тишине не было слышно даже уханья сов, обычно в это время вылетавших из совятни на охоту. Казалось, время и пространство вокруг застыли, погрузившись в крепкий сон. 

Астория уже хотела было повернуть назад, как внезапно увидела темный силуэт, вышедший прямо из-за хижины Хагрида. Она узнала его, и ее словно кипятком обдало. Не издав ни звука, Астория резко развернулась и бросилась бежать, стараясь не оглядываться и отчаянно боясь услышать стук копыт позади себя. Но ничего не нарушало сонную тишину, кроме ее частого дыхания.

\- Мисс Гринграсс, в такое время и на улице!

Профессор Слизнорт, только что покинувший Большой Зал, удивленно оглядел Асторию, когда она, бледная и запыхавшаяся, вбежала в вестибюль школы.

\- Я, конечно, люблю своих учеников, но, как это ни прискорбно, минус десять баллов Слизерину. 

Он покачал головой и зашагал дальше, на ходу что-то мурлыкая себе под нос. Астория устало прислонилась к одной из колонн, подпиравших высокий потолок, и проводила взглядом покачивавшуюся в руке профессора пузатую бутылку бурбона. До чего она глупа: отправиться поздним вечером бродить возле школы, даже такой охраняемой, как Хогвартс! Или ее подсознание решило сыграть с ней злую шутку? Только встречи с Бэйном сейчас не хватало.

Ругая себя, Астория медленно двинулась к гостиной Слизерина. Равнодушное письмо матери жгло карман, а перед глазами стоял высокий силуэт, ярко темневший на фоне недавно побеленных стен хижины школьного лесничего. Сердце билось глухо, тяжело, с трудом справляясь с напором крови. Руки снова предательски начали дрожать. Она думала, что вытравила Бэйна из мыслей, смогла наконец забыть его, но мельком увиденный образ мрачного кентавра заставил Асторию снова погрузиться в безумные фантазии, накрывавшие с головой.

***

Профессор МакГонагалл была недовольна результатами практической работы Астории, профессор Флитвик поставил ей в контрольной огромное «О», и даже профессор Слизнорт, обычно подбадривающий отстающих учеников своего факультета, лишь скривился и молча прошел мимо ее котла, в котором пузырилось что угодно кроме заданного на уроке зелья. Астория уныло опустошила его и принялась складывать учебник и пергаменты в сумку. Она стала плохо спать и почти не ела, вечно погруженная в собственные мысли.

\- Эй, Гринграсс, смотри, куда идешь! - крикнул какой-то парень, проходя по коридору и нарочно задевая ее плечом.

Астория моргнула, сумка от толчка соскользнула с плеча, рассыпавшиеся книги вывалились на пол. Молча присев, она принялась их собирать, пока ее взгляд не наткнулся на большие светлые копыта, стоявшие прямо перед ней. 

\- С вами все в порядке?

Светловолосый Флоренц возвышался над Асторией, почти с заботой глядя на нее.

\- Да, спасибо.

Она подумала, что это удивительно: находиться совсем рядом с другим кентавром и не испытывать абсолютно никаких эмоций, словно он - обычный человек.

\- Вы любите смотреть на звезды, мисс Гринграсс? - внезапно спросил Флоренц.

Астория не нашлась, что ответить. Она молча стояла перед ним, пытаясь понять, к чему тот клонит.

\- В конце сентября некоторые созвездия особенно яркие и красивые, - Флоренц чуть прикрыл глаза, словно уже смотрел на небо и видел все своими глазами. - Говорят, если увидеть самую яркую звезду в созвездии Девы, то это принесет счастье.

\- Кто говорит? - вырвалось у Астории. - Неужели кентавры?

Флоренц едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Люди.

\- Мало ли, что говорят люди. Их предсказания по движениям звезд довольно ошибочны, ведь вы сами так считаете.

\- Может, считаю, а может, и нет.

Обойдя Асторию, он пошел дальше по коридору. А затем, на мгновение остановившись, обернулся.

\- Даже если не верить в выдуманные людьми предсказания о небесных светилах, иногда случаются такие звездные ночи, когда можно увидеть что-то не менее значительное. Как, например, сегодня.

***

Если и существовали какие-то знаки и намеки, то сегодня их хватало с лихвой. Астория щелкнула последней застежкой на своей теплой коричневой мантии и дрожащими пальцами провела по волосам. Внутри все вопило о том, что надо быть осторожной, но она все же нарочито медленно вышла из гостиной, как всегда, мало кем замеченная. Иногда ее способность оставаться незначительной и неинтересной очень пригождалась.

Школьный двор, наполненный пляшущими тенями пылавших факелов, закрепленных высоко над входными дверями, был тих. Астория прошла вдоль боковых колонн сводчатых коридоров, обрамлявших двор по периметру, и решительно направилась к заветной тропинке, уходящей от Каменного круга к тому самому месту, где она в последний раз видела Бэйна.

Ладони взмокли, воздуха не хватало, потому что от волнения легкие словно сжала чья-то ледяная рука. Возможно, она все себе выдумала и неправильно истолковала слова Флоренца, но теперь дороги назад не было: слишком сильное напряжение переполняло ее.

Она почти перешла на бег.

Ночь была действительно звездной. По темному холодному небу словно кто-то щедрой рукой разбросал крохотные светящиеся точки, которые перемигивались между собой, казалось, шепчась о чем-то. Однако даже такого количества звезд не хватало, чтобы разглядеть что-то во мраке, сгустившемся вокруг. 

Астория на миг задержалась на самой вершине холма, пытаясь вглядеться в непроницаемую темноту, но долгожданного силуэта не заметила. 

Неужели это она, Астория Гринграсс, идет одна, ночью, прямо в Запретный лес? И даже если встретит Бэйна, что она скажет ему? Что он может сделать с ней? Ответы были слишком ужасными, чтобы думать о них долго.

Наплевав на все, что еще удерживало от последнего шага к пропасти, Астория медленно начала спускаться по тропинке, стараясь не поскользнуться на влажной от ночной сырости траве и не споткнуться о неразличимые в темноте камни. В домике лесничего неярко мерцало оконце, отбрасывая слабый луч света на мягкую землю. Некстати вспомнилось, как сюда, отступая от Хогвартса, устремились дементоры. От них шел такой же холод, как сейчас от всей природы вокруг.

Прикрыв глаза, Астория жадно вдыхала сырой воздух, который казался одновременно сладким и колючим.

Мягкие, но тяжелые шаги приближались. Она слышала их уже с минуту, но не решалась открыть глаза, точно боялась чего-то. Или кого-то. 

Вот шаги стихли. А вокруг разлился древесный аромат, смешанный с острым запахом мускуса и горьковатой полыни. Астория ощутила едва заметное тепло где-то впереди себя, очень близко, стоило только руку протянуть. Чьи-то неловкие грубоватые пальцы коснулись ее щеки. Она не выдержала и открыла глаза, едва слышно выдохнув.

Перед ней стоял Бэйн. Его черную лошадиную часть тела почти полностью скрывала темнота, виднелся лишь крепкий мускулистый человеческий торс, да блестели черные глаза, прожигающие Асторию насквозь. Он встретился с ее взглядом и шумно задышал, сделав еще шаг вперед и почти вплотную приблизившись. От его тела шел такой жар, что Астория невольно отпрянула, а рука машинально нащупала спрятанную под мантией волшебную палочку. Бэйн заметил этот жест и криво усмехнулся.

\- Человеческая дочка, - произнес он негромко тем самым низким грудным голосом, который она не могла забыть до сих пор. - Неужели ты по-прежнему меня боишься?

Тон его выражал едва заметное сожаление, смешанное горечью. Астория молча стояла перед ним, не замечая, что почти перестала дышать. Его близкое присутствие действовало дурманяще, казалось, она может вечно так стоять и смотреть на Бэйна, который почти сливался с чернотой ночи. Астории не было страшно, ей лишь хотелось навсегда запомнить каждую деталь, каждый звук и аромат их встречи.

Внезапно Бэйн издал не то восклицание, не то рык и стремительно подскочил к ней, наклонившись и запуская руки в ее волосы. Астория не успела закричать, потому что губы обожгло жадным, острым поцелуем, соединившим их в единое целое и тут же рассеявшим, словно ворох огненных искр.

Где-то в глубине леса протяжно завыл волк.

***

Бэйн так и не смог покинуть ту часть леса, которая прилегала к школьной территории. Ему казалось, что если он еще хотя бы раз не увидит Асторию, пусть даже издалека, то просто сойдет с ума. Мысль о том, что, увидев ее, он сойдет с ума еще быстрее, не приходила ему в голову.

Его вспыльчивость сменялась дикой грустью, что не могло укрыться от прочих кентавров. Они лишь молча наблюдали, как Бэйн проносится по лесу, приминая мягкую землю так, что от копыт оставались глубокие ямы с острыми краями. Вырванные с корнем молодые деревца, поломанные ветки и растоптанные цветы на полянах - везде в лесу находились отголоски бессильной ярости Бэйна, направленной на самого себя. 

В один из вечеров Бэйн торжественно поклялся себе, что в последний раз подойдет к краю леса, чтобы посмотреть на Хогвартс, а затем раз и навсегда покинет эти места. Он больше не мог жить в раздрае с собственной совестью. И именно в тот самый вечер он увидел хрупкую фигурку Астории, одиноко стоящую на вершине холма. Несмотря на сгустившиеся сумерки, он мгновенно узнал ее: ветер донес слабый аромат ландышей. Не успел Бэйн сделать и пары шагов, как Астория, заметив его, попятилась и убежала, словно заметила нечто ужасающее.

\- Я видел твою судьбу в движении звезд, - сказал ему в один из вечеров Флоренц, нарушивший почти двухнедельное молчание.

\- Не хочу ее знать, - буркнул Бэйн. 

Флоренц подошел чуть ближе и задумчиво посмотрел наверх.

\- Человеческая дочка, которую ты спас, скоро придет в лес.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

Но Флоренц лишь покачал головой.

\- Не наделай ошибок, Бэйн.

И вот теперь человеческая дочка стояла перед ним, словно ожидая смертного приговора: глаза закрыты, плечи напряжены, дыхания почти не слышно. Бэйн едва сдержался, чтобы не подскочить к ней в два прыжка и не сгрести руками, крепко прижав к себе. От нахлынувших эмоций чувства, казалось, обострились до предела: он видел край тонкого кружевного платья, скромно выглядывающий из-под плотной мантии Астории, слышал громкое биение ее сердца, ощущал мягкость ее волос, даже не касаясь их. 

Она открыла глаза, и Бэйн шумно вздохнул, почти не отдавая себе отчета в том, что подходит к ней все ближе и ближе. В глазах Астории вдруг промелькнул испуг, а рука сделала привычный жест волшебника, ищущего спасения в деревянной палочке. Бэйну стало горько. Неужели она до сих пор его боится? Конечно, ведь он для нее даже не мужчина, а дикий зверь, который может убить одним ударом. Но тогда зачем, зачем она пришла сюда и смотрит на него так жадно, точно ждет чего-то?

Все его самообладание, так тщательно удерживаемое, тотчас рухнуло. Он больше не мог просто стоять и спокойно смотреть на нее.

Он оттянул назад волосы Астории, такие мягкие и шелковистые, и жадно приник к теплым губам. Она напряглась лишь на секунду, а затем обмякла в его руках, неумело отвечая на поцелуй. 

Не прекращая требовательно ее целовать, Бэйн медленно двинулся вперед, тем самым заставляя Асторию отступать. Скорее почувствовав, чем увидев, что она уперлась в высокий валун, он резко подхватил ее и усадил на широкую гладкую поверхность камня. Откинув голову назад, она посмотрела в его глаза, горевшие мрачным огнем.

\- Бэйн, - прошептала Астория.

Она произнесла его имя по-особенному, как не произносили до этого ни другие кентавры, ни другие люди. Астория словно вложила в него все свои чувства, все желание, которое испытывала в тот момент. Бэйн рыкнул и дернул ее мантию в разные стороны, отчего застежки с жалобным треском оторвались и градом скатились по камню в примятую траву. Тяжелая ладонь легла на ее ногу, двигаясь все выше и приподнимая край кружевного платья. Когда он скользнул пальцами по открывшейся полоске бархатистой кожи, а затем провел рукой по мягкому животу, быстро поднявшись до затвердевших сосков, Астория тихо застонала, тонкими пальчиками сжимая его широкие плечи. 

Безумие окутало обоих.

Бэйн как никогда походил сейчас на дикого зверя, издавая невнятные взрыкивания и так сильно сжимая Асторию, что временами ей становилось больно. Бесчисленные поцелуи, все больше походившие на укусы, резкие движения и ненасытное желание, затопившее его с головы до ног, овладели сознанием Бэйна настолько сильно, что он не сразу заметил слезы в ее глазах.

Астория еле заметно дрожала, всхлипывая и почти отстраняясь от него. Ее полуразорванное платье спустилось до самых бедер, а тонкая бледная кожа покрылась мурашками.

\- Мне страшно, - прошептала она в ответ на его немой вопрос. - Я… Я не хочу.

В огромных глазах стоял немой ужас, словно она только что поняла всю бессмысленность их ночной встречи. Бэйн дрогнул и отвел взгляд. Его страстное желание обладать человеческой дочкой начало стихать, едва он увидел слезы на ее лице. Сейчас она как никогда казалась ему ребенком, нуждающимся в утешении и заботе. Тонконогим несмышленым жеребенком, заблудившимся в лесу. 

Он бережно, почти нежно провел ладонью по лицу Астории, вытирая катившиеся слезы, а затем сгреб мантию и накинул ей на плечи. Она быстро стянула края ткани и закуталась в нее, печально глядя прямо ему в глаза. Бэйн отвел взгляд и посмотрел на звездное небо, где продолжали мигать две яркие звезды Девы. Не об этом ли предупреждал его Флоренц? Он мог сделать ошибку? Или он уже ее совершил?

Нежное прикосновение к руке заставило Бэйна вздрогнуть.

Астория, откинув назад спутавшиеся волосы, мягко проводила пальчиками по начинающим заживать рубцам.

\- Бэйн, - прошептала она опять, - кто тебя так?..

Он промолчал. В темноте почти не было видно тех ран и ссадин, которыми щедро наградили его собратья. Нельзя было недооценивать ум кентавров: они все-таки догадались о причине неуемных метаний своего негласного вожака и жестоко наказали его за предательство общинных принципов. Теперь Бэйн стал таким же отверженным, как и Флоренц, с той лишь разницей, что того простили, а Бэйну дороги назад не было.

\- Я люблю тебя, - вдруг сказала Астория, пряча руку под мантию и съеживаясь на холодном валуне.

Бэйн осторожно подхватил ее на руки и зашагал в сторону Хогвартса, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова. 

Человеческая дочка принадлежала теперь лишь ему одному. И абсолютно неважно было, что они никогда не смогут быть вместе: эту ночь он не забудет, бережно храня воспоминание о ней в своем сердце.


End file.
